Lightning Shard
The Lightning Shard is a al sword available for Matt in . Its design is a remake of the Blood Blade from . Description The Lightning Shard's blade is made of a long, polished yellow crystal coming out of a brown cross-guard which appears to be part of the crystal formation itself. It has multiple yellow crystals covering the cross-guard, and a giant one in the middle of said cross-guard. The grip is covered in a white cloth. The Lightning Shard provides an average bonus along with an above average boost. As a bonus, it also moderately raises . It is capable of unleashing Thunder with Weapon-elemental attacks, but this is rather insignificant, since it's a weak magic attack. The Lightning Shard is unique in that it is the only weapon to counter with a multi-target Weapon-elemental attack, Slicing Cyclone. This allows Matt to passively spread status conditions with the use of relevant Flairs, or just inflict without any equipped. In comparison to the Golden Axe, the Lightning Shard is a far more gimmicky weapon which is best used for status spread than an offensive strategy. The Golden Axe provides a higher Attack boost, has a meaningful bonus skill in the form of the physical Big Spark, and can somewhat emulate the Accuracy boost with its auto-status and applied status. The Lightning Shard resists , and , with the Stun resistance becoming an immunity at level 5. Found inside a chest in No Man's Land on the same screen the party is ambushed by Lance, the chest is guarded by some foes. * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 30% |lvl4ATK = 40% |lvl5ATK = 50% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |BonusSkillPower = 40/2 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 25% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Sea Shell |item31number = 3 |item32 = Geode |item32number = 2 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 2 |item42 = Geode |item42number = 2 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sea Shell |item52number = 3}} * * * |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 20% |lvl3ATK = 35% |lvl4ATK = 50% |lvl5ATK = 60% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 35% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 10% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Thunder |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Stun |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Thunder |BonusSkillPower = 80 |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x |item21 = Sea Shell |item21number = 2 |item31 = Sea Shell |item31number = 3 |item32 = Geode |item32number = 2 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 1 |item42 = Topaz Ore |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Topaz Ore.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Star Fragment |item51number = 1 |item52 = Sea Shell |item52number = 3}} Category: Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category: Swords Category:Matt